


Senpai Noticed Hinata <3

by WendyMcTorry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6516160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendyMcTorry/pseuds/WendyMcTorry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've always loved Sugawara and Hinata, and I looooove them together! So basically, this is about how Suga and Hinata fall in love, with a slight Daichi plot twist. It's got a smut scene, be warned, but a very happy and fluffy ending, as all stories should!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senpai Noticed Hinata <3

Hinata had known Suga-senpai since his first day at Karasuno. He was amazing. Suga-senpai was a great setter, always encouraging the team, he was vice-captain, tried his best to bring out all his spiker's powers, and whatever he did, he did it with a smile. Suga-senpai even helped Hinata practice when he and Kageyama were trying to enter the club. Thinking back, it's no wonder he fell in love with Suga-senpai. 

"Suga-senpai!" Hinata waved and ran up to him. 

"Yo, Hinata. What's up?" Suga-senpai smiled. He couldn't help but beam back at him. 

"Can you help me with my receives? I still can only get half of them."

"Sure thing! When works for you?" 

"After school today?" 

"Sounds good. See you then, Hinata!" Suga-senpai smiled and went off to class. Hinata was super excited. He had finally gotten some one-on-one time with Suga-senpai. 

"What's with you? You're normally restless, but you're actually shaking in your chair today." Kageyama said in class that day. It had been three weeks since they joined the club (unofficially), and they'd become friends in that time. 

"I'm excited! Suga-senpai's going to help me with my receives today!" 

"You're making Senpai work overtime?" 

"Um…. I never thought of it like that…. I owe him one!!! I'll find out how to repay him!!!" 

After school, Hinata and Suga practiced for three hours, and Hinata greatly improved. 

"You did great, Hinata!" Suga smiled as he ruffled Hinata's hair. 

"Thanks, Suga-Senpai! I owe you one!" 

"Don't worry about it!" Suga smiled. 

 

The next day in the locker room, Daichi made a suggestion.

"Hey, who would be up for a movie tonight? I was thinking of seeing The Force Awakens." 

"The Force Awakens!!!" Suga beamed. But he had to work tonight. "Awe man, Daichi, you had to pick a night I work didn't you?" 

"Oh, sorry Suga." 

"I can't make it tonight, either, Suga-senpai. Maybe we could see it together a night you don't work! My treat, since you helped me with my receives!" 

"Sure! Sounds like fun. Thanks, Hinata." Suga smiled and ruffled the hair of his kouhai. 

Hinata couldn't wait for that Friday. But he didn't know why. He wasn't going to play volleyball. Was it the movie? Hinata loved Star Wars, but enough that he couldn't stop smiling every time he thought of seeing it with Suga? 

And that's when the realization hit him: it was Suga that was making him excited. He didn't know why. Hinata had always admired Suga for his hard work, kind and giving nature, etc. Maybe he was just excited to be hanging out with friends, something he hadn't done very much, especially this year, besides volleyball. 

"Hinata-kun?" His teacher called in class the next day. "Hinata-kun!" 

"Oh, uh, yes!" Hinata snapped out of his daze. The teacher had called on him, and he hadn't even noticed.

 

Wednesday that week, Suga-senpai had finally gotten up the courage to do something he'd wanted to do since his first year. 

"Daichi... can I talk to you for a second?" Sugawara asked, heart beating out of his chest. 

"Yeah, sure." Daichi smiled. They stepped outside the classroom, and Suga-senpai wanted nothing more than to just run away. But he had to know. Just as the boys stepped out of the classroom, Hinata happened to use the water fountain around the corner. 

"Um... well... ever since first year... I've.... I've.... um...." Sugawara took one deep breath, and blurted it out. "I've had a huge crush on you." 

Daichi was shocked. He hadn't noticed. He took a minute to process what happened, and to come up with a response that would hurt his best friend's feelings the least. 

"Suga, I'm sorry… I just… I'm straight… but you're ama---"

"Thanks for your honesty, Daichi." Suga said and immediately bolted. Hinata couldn't believe what he'd just seen or heard. He hadn't meant to, so he decided to run before Suga-senpai saw him. But, he did watch to see where Suga went. He wanted to cheer him up. 

"Hey, Suga-senpai! What's up?" Hinata asked, seing Suga sitting on the stairs a few minutes later. 

"Oh, Hinata. Not much. How about you?" Suga smiled, pretending he wasn't heartbroken. 

"I was on my way back to class when I saw you. What are you doing all the way out here?" 

"I was just... it's nothing. No reason." Suga lied. 

"I'm sorry to point this out, Suga-senpai, but I want to help… your eyes are kind of red… are you okay?" Hinata could tell he had been crying.

"I will be. It's no big deal, don't worry about it. Thanks for trying, though, Hinata." Suga smiled half-heartedly. 

"I'm here for you, Suga-senpai. If you ever want to talk about it, or anything, let me know. In the mean time, we've got to get going, or we'll miss the show." 

"Show?" 

"The Force Awakens!" 

"But we weren't planning on it until this weekend. Plus, we've got school." 

"I think you need a little bit of Disney magic right now, Suga-senpai! Unless you've got other plans." 

"I'm actually free. Let's do it!" Suga smiled. Only something as fun as Hinata and epic as Star Wars could possibly make Suga forget about Daichi. And it did, for a day. After the movie, Suga walked Hinata home. "Thanks so much, Hinata. I really needed that." 

"No problem, Suga-senpai! If you ever need someone to hang out with or cheer you up, or talk to, I'm here." 

"You're the best." Suga-senpai ruffled Hinata's hair in his signature way and left for home. Poor Suga cried himself to slepe that night. He could have handled Daichi not liking him. In fact, he had, since halfway through first year when he realised he was gay and in love with Daichi. But what he couldn't handle was Daichi knowing how he felt. He had probably lost his friendship with Daichi forever. In the back of his mind, Daichi would always feel weird around Suga because he knew Suga had feelings for him. There was no going back now. Could Suga show his face at practice the next morning? 

That was when Hinata's smiling face popped into his head. His little ginger kouhai knew something was wrong, and he'd be worried about Suga if Suga skipped. And that's when the realisation hit him. He had other teammates to hang out with. He didn't have to pair with Daichi for drills. He dind't have to stand next to him when he was giving his instructions. He could go chat with Azumane, he could set some spikes for Tanaka, he could help Hinata with more recieves. The later option sounded the best, because he'd get a ray of sunshine from Hinata. 

And that's exactly what Suga did. He spent less time with Daichi, and more with his teammates. But, it wasn't enough of a change for Daichi to think Suga was avoiding him... which he kind of was. 

 

The weeks came and went, and Suga-senpai got closer to Hinata. They hung out more, both during and after practice. And eventually, Suga had a confession to make

"Hinata. I think I'm ready to tell you why I was crying that day before we saw The Force Awakens." Suga said, looking up at the stars. 

"Y--you are?" Hinata blushed. He knew what it was. And the fact that Suga-senpai was okay with telling Hinata he was gay meant a lot to him. 

"Yeah. I… I'm gay, Hinata." Suga sighed in relief. "I have been since first year of high school. I confessed to my crush that day… and, as I should have known, he told me he was straight. I knew he was. Well, he'd never told me, and he'd never had a girlfriend, so I didn't know, but I assumed. I talked myself into confessing that day with a lecture about how you shouldn't assume things about people, like what religion they are, and sexual orientation, and all that. But in the end, I was right with my assumption, even though I was wrong to make one I the first place." 

"Thank you for telling me, Suga-senpai." Hinata smiled, putting a hand on Suga's shoulder. "It was brave of you to risk it all like that. I hope, one day, I can do the same." 

"Oh, you have a crush?" Suga asked. "Who is it?" 

"A senpai of mine. Kind, sweet, cute. I actually fell for them this year, just like you did your crush. So… do you still like your crush?" 

"Nah." Suga smiled. "I cried a river, as you saw. But I built myself a bridge and got over him. I'm on to smaller and better things." 

"Smaller?" Hinata laughed. "What do you…?" 

"What I meant by that was I'm taking a break. Sure, I've got a new crush now, but I'm still healing a little more from the rejection. I'll tell him eventually. Or ideally, he'll confess to me first. But I have some advice for you, Hinata. Tell this person you like how you feel. As soon as you can. My ex-crush and I have a better understanding of each other now. Sure, things were awkward at first, but in the end, now I don't have to feel so uneasy around him. We're better friends than we ever were now. And, if this crush doesn't accept you for who you are, or is too weirded out by the fact you like them, then they weren't a great friend in the first place, were they?" 

"You've thought a lot about that, haven't you, Suga-senpai?" Hinata had to look away or he'd blush. He wanted to take Suga up on his offer. But it was all too sudden. If he was going to do this, he was going to do this right. Plus, Suga just said he needed more time. Hinata would confess to him one day. Or, you know, he could not confess, and not ruin the best friendship he's ever had. That was a great option, too! 

"I have. It's been three months since the incident. I'm almost over it." 

"If you could tell him, right now, would you? If you were ready for it, could you really muster up the courage to tell him?" 

"To be completely honest, I doubt it." Suga laughed. "But it's what you should do. The world isn't what it's supposed to be. In a perfect world, everyone's first would be their last. Everyone would find their soul mates eventually. There'd be no confusion, embarassment, shame, ruining of friendships, break ups, or anything bad at all. But the world isn't ilike that. You've got to kiss a couple frogs to find your prince charming. Or princess. Whatever floats your boat." Sugawara laughed. And with that, the bell to go back to class rang, the conversation ended, and the boys went their separate ways. 

More time came and passed, and with that time, Hint's love for Suga grew. 

 

Another month or so later, Hinata decided to ask a question he'd had on his mind for a very long time.

"Suga-senpai, I have a question." Hinata said. 

"Shoot." Suga smiled. 

"How did you know you were ready to confess to your crush? I feel like nervousness should be normal doing that, but at the same time, it's that same nervousness that makes me feel like I shouldn't do it." 

"Ah, that's the question. You've got to find a happy medium. I tried six times to confess before I finally actually did it. By the fifth, I had a perfect strategy. I'd prepare a fake thing to say beforehand, that I could use in case I chickened out. I made it sound believable, and he never knew I thing. So if you're not sure whether or not you're ready, have a plan b, and go try it out." 

"I hope that'll work. I've never done anything like this before." 

"The excuse is just as important, if not more, as what you plan to say when you confess. Having a plan b you know for sure will work will decrease your nervousness to the point where you can actually do it after a few tries." 

"But what should I say? And when should I say it? I see him at school every day, but we're never really alone together, so I don't know when I should tell him." And that was when Hinata had realised what he'd done. Suga realised it the first time Hinata refered to his crush as 'him'. But Hinata didn't realise it until the second 'him' he said. Maybe he felt more comfortable revealing that to Suga because he, too, was gay, and wouldn't judge him for it. 

"Well that depends. What do you have in common with him?" Suga asked. He wanted Hinata to know that he did, in fact, notice. But he didn't want Hinata to feel like he had to talk about it if he didn't want to, so he didn't bring it up.

"We like Star Wars." 

"Ooh! Did you hear that they're making a Star Wars spin off set before The Force Awakens? Harrison isn't so happy that they'll be a new Han Solo." 

"No way!? They can't do that, Harrison is THE ONLY Han Solo! End of discussion!" 

"I know, right!? Nobody can out Han-Solo the original Han Solo. I don't know if I even want to see the new movie. We'll have to see what it's about and stuff first." 

"I can't believe them, Disney's messing up Star Wars big time!" 

"I hope they can make up for killing off Han Solo by not killing anyone in this spin off. But that shouldn't be hard to do considering that everyone there has to be in The Force Awakens." 

"That didn't stop them from killing Qui-Gon Jin." 

"That poor soul…." Suga sighed. "Anyway, back to the real world. Find something you two have in common, find out some new news about it or something you want to say about it, and then go for the kill!" Suga smiled and left. 

By now, Suga was happy Hinata was making progress in his love department. But only because that meant one of two things: Hinata was going to confess to Suga, or some guy Hinata liked was going to reject him and Hinata would fall out of love with him just like Suga did with Daichi. And with any luck, Hinata would fall in love with Suga instead, if he wasn't already. The third option was highly highly unlikely. It required too many things to actually happen. Hinata would have to successfully confess, this boy would have to be gay, and this gay boy would have to like Hinata back. The posibility of all that happening was so low it put Suga at ease. He felt bad for wanting Hinata's attempt to fail, if it didn't involve Suga. But he wanted Hinata for himself. He knew he could make him happier than anyone else, given Hinata liked him back. 

 

"Suga-senpai!" Hinata said the next day at school. 

"Yeah." 

"I…. Uh……" Hinata had lost all the courage and the smile he had. "Can… Can I talk to you… After school…?" 

"Absolutely!" Suga smiled, and his heart skipped a beat. Hinata was going to confess to him! And Suga couldn't have been happier! 

He met Hinata on those steps, where Hinata had saved Suga from depression. Not just for the night. But knowing he had a friend in Hinata made getting over Daichi much easier. Hell, it may have been the only thing that got him over Daichi. But something was so different about Hinata. He had a lot of things Daichi didn't have. Daichi was often serious, but Hinata was always happy-go-lucky, for example. Sure, there were things Daichi had that Hinata didn't, but all in all, Hinata was a better match for Suga. They both knew it. 

"Hey, Hinata." Suga smiled as he saw a red Hinata walk up to him. 

"I don't know how to say this, Suga-senpai, so I'm just going to blurt it out because it generally works. I… I think I'm gay, too." Hinata said. His eyes widened at the word. Suga-senpai enveloped his kouhai in a hug. 

"Thank you for telling me, Hinata!" Suga smiled down on him. "If you ever have any questions, or if you need anything at all, give me a call. If anyone ever gives you a hard time, we'll spike them in the face, alright?" 

Hinata couldn't help but laugh. 

"Thank you, Suga-senpai!" Hinata smiled. "I've got to get going, but I will let you know if I need anything. Thanks again!" 

Hinata ran off with that innocent smile and a wave. Suga sank to the stairs. Hinata liked Suga, right???? RIGHT!??!? Suga didn't know anymore. Could it really be someone else Hinata had a crush on? But this crush was Hinata's senpai. Did Hinata know senpai's outside the team? If not, then Suga had to be the senpai. Or at least know him. And the description of kind and sweet didn't fit anyone on Karasuno, except the managers, Suga, and… maybe Azumane…. Or…. Daichi……

Suga immediately called Daichi. 

"Hell--" 

"Have you been spending time with Hinata lately?" 

"No, not outside of practice, why?" Daichi answered. 

And Suga hung up. Then he called Azumane. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey, Azumane. Have you been spending time with Hinata lately?" 

"No more than I spend with the rest of the team." 

"Okay, thanks. I've got to go. Bye." 

Suga's smile returned to his face. Hinata said he saw this senpai every day. Karasuno didn't have practice every day. But Hinata and Suga practiced recieves or spikes or something every day there wans't practice. So in the end, it had to have been him. Unless, somehow, he saw a senpai not on the volleyball team every day. And, once again, the chances of that were low. 

He now had to make a decision. Did he tell Hinata he liked him? Or did he wait for Hinata to confess? 

 

 

The next weekend, Hinata and Suga shared a hotel room at the tournament they had. 

"Suga-senpai! Do you know anything about this new school we're facing tomorrow?" 

"Yeah, we’ve faced them before.. Fukurodani. Their Ace is Bokuto, he's extremely good at spiking, and he and Akashi, his setter, get along really well. It's like you and Kageyama's level of synchronization, only Akashi can't pinpoint the location to toss to for a freak quick. But, because Akashi knows Bokuto so well, he can use Bokuto's mood swings to his advantage." 

"Mood swings?" 

"Yeah, when Bokuto misses several spikes, he'll start pouting. Then Akashi won't pass to him until he's back on his feet with a good spike and he's back to normal. That's our chance to majorly attack. And with Tsukishima's newfound skill, Asahi's height, and now that we have our libero, everything should be fine. We've got a great chance of winning this." 

"Awesome! I can't wait!" Hinata smiled. He turned over in his bed so he wasn't facing Suga anymore. "Hey… Suga-senpai…. Do you think we'll get to play together again?" 

"We're on the same team, of course we will! Daichi, Azumane, Kiyoko and I are staying until the spring tournament, we'll have lots of chances! Besides, we play lots of practice matches, and scrimmages just within the team. We'll definitely get to play together, even if it's unofficially."

"I hope so!" Hinata smiled. 

"I've been practicing lots! I might just catch up to Kageyama one day." Suga fake laughed. It really hurt to have his place on the team stolen. But he wasn't going to tell Hinata that. 

"Kageyama's a great setter, but when you're on, you're the centre of the team. You're always boosting our morale, you're a great tactician, and you bring a lot to the team, Suga-Senpai! Don't sell yourself short. " 

This time, it was Suga-senpai who had to turn on his side to avoid having Hinata see him blush. 

"Thank you, Hinata." Suga said as normally as possible. 

And with that, the boys fell asleep. But Suga was woken up by some strange noises. 

"Mmmm….. Ah….." Hinata moaned in his sleep. 

"Hinata, are you okay?" Suga asked, but not loudly enough to wake up his kouhai from his wet dream. Hinata moaned again, and it really turned Suga on. He could feel his blood rushing downward. Suga tried to be louder this time, but still didn't wake Hinata. "Hinata, wake up." 

"Yes!! Senpai, yes!" Hinata nearly exclaimed. Suga could feel himself starting to get hard. And his heart was almost beating out of his chest. "It… feels so good… senpai… ah!" 

"Hinata, you're going to wake everyone up." Suga said with a regular voice, but it was still the loudest he's been yet. 

"Mmmm… yes, Suga-senpai, yes…" Hinata moaned his most seductive moan yet. And now Suga was almost fully hard. And if Hinata really meant what he dreampt, Suga wasn't going to let Hinata finish without him. He walked over to Hinata's bed and shook Hinata's shoulders. "S--s---suga-senpai??" 

"It's okay, Hinata. Really. We all have those dreams."

"I'm so sorry, senpai, I--" Hinata apologized, but the rest of his words got stuck in his throat when Suga put a hand on his thigh.

"What do you want, Hinata?" Suga whispered in Hinata's ear while continuing to rub his thigh from on top of the sheets. "Do you want me to go under the covers? Under your pyjamas? If you can dream it, we can do it." 

Hinata nodded. He couldn't speak, he was still in shock, but he wouldn't pass up this opportunity.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk." Suga shook his head playfully. "You have to tell me. Use your words, Hinata." 

"Fuck me!" Hinata blurted out. There wasn't enough blood in his head anymore to think about the consequences. 

"You don't have to tell me twice." Suga smiled slyly. Hinata had never seen him like this before. It was a sexy side of Suga, he'd dreampt about it, but in real life, Suga was even more vulgur than he imagined. But then again, Hinata wasn't being Mr. Innocent either. 

Suga leaned in and kissed Hinata gently. There were fireworks in both of them. Hinata moaned into the kiss, opening his mouth unintentionally, but Suga took the opportunity to stick his tongue in, giving Hinata goosebumps and a louder moan. 

"Wait here a minute, Hinata." Suga said. Hinata rested his head on the pillow while Suga was away, in an attempt to calm down. Suga came back with a bottle of lube and a pack of condoms. "I had no clue I'd be using these. Tanaka and Noya put them in my bag at our last tournament as a joke, and I'm so glad I forgot to take them out." 

"Suga-senpai… are you really okay with this? I--I mean… you have a crush, right?" 

"Hinata," Suga burst out laughing. "It's you. You're my crush. And from the lewd things you called out in your dream, I'm yours, too. Am I right?" 

Hinata went red in the face, once again. 

"Y--you are…. But…. You really like me?" Hinata beamed. 

"What's not to love, Hinata? You're always happy-go-lucky, you work hard, and you're extremely cute. All it took was you moaning my name to get me like this." Suga said as he kissed Hinata again. "Are you okay with this? I know we've known each other almost a year now, but we haven't dated or anything like that. Plus, this is probably your first time like it is mine." 

"I'm okay with it. Much more than that, in fact. I thought that dream should've made that clear. It wasn't the first of it's kind. And now I'm more sure than ever it won't be the last." Hinata said. This took Suga by surprise. Hinata was only nervous because he wasn't sure of Suga's feelings. Now he knew the boy he loved, loved him back, and that made Hinata happy enough to push aside his nerves. And the fact that this was Suga's first time, too, put Hinata at ease. 

Suga straddled his kouhai and continued their French kiss. Suga began grinding against Hinata, re-hardening both of them, and regaining the momentum that had been lost during the lube search. 

"S--Su---Suga--senpai…" Hinata moaned. "Faster, senpai!" 

Suga increased the speed as Hinata asked, and Hinata had begun moving his hips to get maximum friction. 

"Mmm, Hinata…" Suga moaned. A few minutes later, once they were both fully hard again, Suga stopped. "We should stretch you if you're sure about this." 

"I'm sure… God, I'm so sure." Hinata nearly moaned. Suga liked the sound of that, and he pulled off Hinatas pants, followed by his own. Hinata couldn't help but stare at Suga's dick. "Wow." He said subconsciously. Suga chuckled and poured the lube on his fingers. Hinata spread his legs. The kouhai shivered when the cold lube made contact. 

"You were rather loud during your wet dream. So, we should gag you." Suga said. He loved the idea of hearing more of Hinata's moans, but he knew it would be best that they were muffled. Daichi would be furious if he found out they did it on a school trip. Suga gagged Hinata with a clean sock and they continued. 

"You ready?" Suga asked. 

"Mmmf" Hinata agreed, and took in a deep breath. Suga slowly made it past the ring of muscle and Hinata moaned. Suga's first mission was to find his partners g-spot. He went in deeper and deeper until he heard Hinata moan violently and arch his back. 

"Found it." Suga chuckled in Hinata's ear. Suga brushed the spot time and time again, loving the sound of Hinata's muffled moans. 

"Mmmmf…. Afffh.. Unnnn." Hinata moaned in time with Suga's thrusts to his prostate.

As Hinata got more excited, his hole expanded. With Hinata's permission, Suga added a second finger, and then a third. Hinata was a hot mess by the time Suga was done with him. Suga found it very hard to hold himself back. "Am I okay to go in?" 

Hinata nodded his head, And Suga positioned himself at the head. 

"Let me know if it hurts, and I'll pull out right away, okay? You do have to play tomorrow, and the last thing I want is for you to be out because of me." 

Hinata couldn't help but smile on the inside. Suga had acted so different until now. So in charge, so sexy, and Hinata loved that. But he was also glad to know that, even when Suga only had half the amount of blood as normal to make his brain function, that his first priority was Hinata's comfort. Hinata affectionately squeezed Suga's hand as a thanks, then nodded for him to go ahead. 

Suga had never been more hesitant in his life. He was so afraid of making Hinata's first experience a bad one. But Hinata had asked for this. And Suga wanted it, too. 

"Next time, I'll bottom, if you want, okay?" Suga winked before going in. The only bad part was making it through the burier. He went in slowly, so it was easier for Hinata, but the amount of will power it took to stay slow was mentally exhausting to Suga. Once he was fully in, he gave Hinata some time to adjust to the feeling. 

After a few minutes, Hinata gave his signal, and Suga started to move. Once again, his first priority was finding Hinata's prostate. And he knew immediately when he did. Hinata moaned that deep loud moan again, which only made Suga want to hit that spot more and harder, so that's what Suga did. 

"You're so tight, Hinata!" Suga moaned. "You feel so good!" 

Not surprisingly, Hinata came first. The way he clung to the sheats, shot cum over his chest, his eyes, and arched back was something Suga would never, ever forget. And it pushed Suga over the edge, too. Hinata enjoyed watching Suga's climax as much as Suga'd enjoyed watching Hinata's. 

Suga-senpai barely had enough energy to pull out of Hinata before colapsing beside him. 

"Amazing…" Hinata panted. "You're…. Amazing, Suga-senpai…" 

"Not as amazing as you… Hinata." Suga smiled and pulled Hinata into his arms. 

"If only we could snuggle and fall asleep in each others' arms like this every night." Hinata smiled, enjoying every second. 

"We'll do it as often as we can." Sugawara promised. "I know it's kind of backwards to ask this after the fact, Hinata… but will you… be my boyfriend?" 

"I thought you'd never ask!" Hinata beamed up at Suga, who leaned over to kiss him. 

 

A month and a half of dating, Suga-senpai was ready to drop the L bomb on Hinata. Or so he thought. But he at least wanted to give it a try.

"Hinata…" Suga said. His hands were shaking, his lips were quivering, and he could feel the hot blood rush to his face. 

"Suga-senpai, are you feeling alright?" Hinata asked as he put a hand to Suga's forehead. "You're burning up!" 

"No, no." Suga managed to say. "It's you, Hinata." 

"Me? What do you mean?" 

"It's…. I….. Um.." Suga sighed. He couldn't do this. "I'm so mad…. About the new Han Solo…. Like you said, Harrison is the only Han Solo." Suga lied. 

Hinata made the connection as soon as he saw Suga-senpai's face turn a natural colour again. 

"Suga-senpai…. Is that… um… your excuse?" Hinata asked, and by this time, he was the colour that Suga-senpai was. 

"My… excuse?" Suga blushed again at the realization. He wanted to lie and say no. But Suga thought Hinata was the type not to be scared away by this kind of thing. Or she he hoped. So, Suga told the truth. "Y--Yes…. Hinata… I… I... uh.... I'm in love with you. I don't just like you... I like you, Hinata." 

Hinata got more red, which nobody thought was possible, but somehow he did it. 

"I love you, too, Suga-senpai.." Hinata beamed, still red. Then it was Suga's turn to beam. He took Hinata into his arms and gave him a giant hug. 

 

It had now been a whole two months since the hotel, where Suga and Hinata had become a couple. Literally the morning of the first game in the tournament, Daichi realised something had changed in Suga. He was literally glowing, and Daichi caught himself blushing at the luminous Sugawara. 

Daichi was very confused. Suga had confessed to him, and Daichi hadn't felt a thing. But now that Suga had recovered from the rejection and was happy again, Suga suddenly made Daichi's heart flutter? Maybe Daich was just happy his best friend was happy. But in reality, he was just trying to deny the fact that he was crushing on Suga. During those two months, Daichi had come to terms with the fact that he was falling for Sugawara Koushi. 

After practice one day, Kiyoko, Suga, and Daichi had a meeting about team and management matters. 

"Um, Suga, can I talk to you for a second?" Daichi asked after the meeting. 

"Sure. What's up, Dai--" Was all Suga could say before he felt Daichi's hands on his hips. He gently pushed Suga against the wall and tried to kiss him, but Suga stopped him. "Daichi! What's going on!?" 

"I--I--I'm sorry, Suga… I thought…. Don't you like me? Back when you confessed, I didn't feel that way about you. But now I do. Am I too late?" 

Suga sighed. 

"It's okay, Daich, don't feel bad. You didn't know." 

"Didn't know what?" 

"I'm in a relationship. He and I have been dating for a month now." 

"Oh." Daichi sighed. "I'm so sorry…. How come you never told me?" 

"He and I agreed to keep it a secret until graduation. But you got it out of me." Suga laughed. "But I'm not going to tell you who he is, so don’t ask." 

"I'll respect that." 

"Good. And, I'm flattered, Daichi." 

"And, just so you know, Suga, I never would have been that forceful if you hadn't confessed first. I was still under the impression you liked me, so that's why I didn't start from scratch. Sorry." 

"Don't keep apologizing, it's alright. You stopped when I told you to, and you've said you're sorry. All's well that ends well. I'll see you around, Daichi." Suga said as he left. He couldn't help but sigh. He was going to have to tell Hinata this. And Hinata wouldn't like it. Hopefully, Daichi wouldn't try anything else. Daichi seemed completely humiliated and apologetic, so Suga didn't think he would. But Suga knew the captain's true nature better than anyone. He was fearsome and sometimes stubborn. There was a small chance Daichi wouldn't simply give up. 

 

"Hey, Hinata" Daichi said after school, the day after that incident. 

"Hey, captain, what's up?" 

"Um… I'm looking to impress my crush. And I've noticed you hanging around them. What advice do you have?" 

"But I don't hang around any girls except sometimes Yachi when she's tutoring me." 

"Oh, I could have sworn I saw you with them, oh well, bye Hinata!" Daichi panicked and ran away. He didn't want anyone to know he liked Suga until he knew Suga liked him back. But at the same time, could he get anywhere without asking help from Suga's new best friend? 

Daichi sighed. He couldn't believe he'd lost his spot as Suga's best friend. It was because he rejected him. He noticed Suga gradually spending less time with him, but by the time he decided to do something about it, Suga was in a new relationship. 

 

The next day, Hinata decided to give the captain some advice. 

"Hey, captain! I've got some advice for you, about your girl problem." 

"Oh, you do?" Daichi laughed, knowing it probably wouldn't help. "What is it?" 

"A friend of mine told me I should tell the girl I like that I like them right away. If you're too nervous to do so, think of a backup thing to say if you chicken out. Sometimes, knowing you have a backup plan is enough to get your nerves down enough to actually confess!" 

"That's great advice, Hinata, but I've already confessed. And was rejected." 

"I'm sorry to hear that, captain. She's missing out." 

"Some other guy stole her heart before I could get to it. If only I hadn't screwed things up the first time." 

"What did you do, if you don't mind my asking?" 

"The past is in the past, it's not worth worrying about." 

"Tell Michimiya-senpai I say hi!" Hinata winked and then left. Daichi went red in the face. He had no feelings for her, but he made a mental note to distance himself from Michimiya before the rest of the team followed Hinata's train of thought. He didn't want Suga, or anyone else, to get the wrong idea. Especially Suga. 

 

After practice that day, Hinata went to throw out an energy bar wrapper when he saw a piece of paper next to the trash bin. He went to pick it up and throw it out when he saw Suga's name on it. Naturally, Hinata's curiosity took over, and he discovered it was a love letter for Suga from Daichi. It was so cheesy Daichi must have been too afraid to give it to Suga and thrown it out. He did the right thing. It all made sense now. Daichi messed up the first time by rejecting Suga. But Suga never told Hinata that Daichi confessed to him. Was Suga scared of what Hinata would think, that Hinata would be mad at Daichi? Or was he considering leaving him for his original crush? Hinata couldn't help but feel like his chest was going to explode due to the fear that the love of his life would even consider leaving him. But he managed to calm himself down. Suga had talked about not jumping to conclusions and making assumptions, so Hinata was going to do his best not to do so either. 

 

The next day, Suga had decided to tell Hinata what happened.

"Hey, Hinata…" Suga sighed. 

"What's wrong, Suga-senpai?" Hinata could immediately tell Suga wasn't his usual self. 

"Um… It's Daichi… he confessed to me last week. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I just haven't seen you in person. I can't believe it. When I confessed months ago, Daichi told me he was straight. But now he's confessing to me? What a change, huh?" 

"Yeah… definitely…" 

Suga put his arm around Hinata to comfort him. 

"You don't have to worry about a thing, Hinata. I may have had a crush on Daich, but I am in love with you. He was the past, and you're the present… and future, too." Suga smiled. Hinata melted in his boyfriend's arms and rested his head on Suga's shoulders. 

"Thank God!" Hinata let out a sigh of relief. "And I love you, too, Suga-senpai." Hinata tilted his head up to kiss the setter. 

 

A week later, Hinata was walking past the gym when he heard something awful. 

"Come on, Suga…" Daichi begged. 

"Daichi, I said no!" Suga said firmly. 

"But, Suga, please! You have to! You're the only one, Suga!" Daichi pleaded again. 

"No means no, Daichi! Seriously, lay off!"

"Hey! Get the hell away from him!" Hinata burst through the door and exclaimed at Daichi.

"Hinata?" Daichi asked, very confused. 

"Are you aright, Suga-senpai." 

"I'm fine, Hinata, are you okay?" Suga answered.

"Yeah." Hinata smiled, then spun around and frowned at Daichi. "Suga told me everything! But I thought you'd be cool and respect the fact he's in a relationship! But clearly not! Don't ever try to force yourself on him again! He doesn't like you like that!" Hinata spat.

"Wait, wait, wait," Suga said. "You've got it all wrong, Hinata. Were you eavesdropping?" 

"No, I was just passing by. What do you mean I've got it all wrong?" 

"Daichi has to go represent Karasuno at a volleyball club meeting for our district. He asked me to go in his place because he wants to make plans. But I had plans with you that weekend, so I was saying no." 

"Oh…. I see…." Hinata turned firetruck red, he was so embarrassed to have made a scene, and was so very wrong about what he thought was going on. He should have known the captain wouldn't do something like that. But he just wanted to protect Suga. "In that case, I'm so sorry, captain! Please forgive me!" Hinata bowed and then ran out. 

"I'd better go talk to him." Suga said and ran after Hinata. He found him on their staircase, sitting in the corner. "You okay, sunshine?" 

"All I was today was a wicked storm…. I'm sorry, Suga, I made a fool of myself… and I embarassed you, too…" 

"It's okay, Hinata, you were just helping me out." 

"I was in a jealous rage, wasn't I?" 

"No, no you weren't. I understand what you were thinking. It didn't sound good from your perspective. Your first instincts were to protect me. When I told you about Daichi confessing, you weren't jealous at all. You were scared I'd leave you for him, but you didn't take it out on either of us. That showed real maturity. And today, you thought he was hurting me, and you came to my rescue. You're a real hero, even if you were saving me from nothing. It's the thought that counts." Suga smiled and kissed Hinata on the head. He still was too embarassed to even look at Suga. 

"I'm glad it wasn't jealousy." Hinata half-laughed. 

"You have nobody to be jealous of. Nobody's taking me from you, Hinata." Suga smiled. "Ever." 

"Good. And nobody's taking me from you, either." 

 

Hinata and Suga were the last ones in the dressing room a week later. 

"Hinata." Suga smiled slyly and wrapped his arms around his shota boyfriend. "We're the only ones here." He whispered in Hinata's ear. 

"I like the sound of that, Suga-senpai…" 

Daichi had forgotten something. He walked in to the change room in the middle of a Suga x Hinata make out session. And it hurt poor Daichi. 

Hinata had to break the kiss for air and noticed the captain. 

"C-c-c-captain…" Hinata nearly whispered. Suga instinctively took a step back. 

"Hinata's your boyfriend?" Daichi asked. "Well, that would explain how he knew you didn't like me when I liked you. And it would explain why you want to keep it a secret, not to ruin team dynamic." 

"Sorry I didn't tell you, Daichi. I just didn't want anyone on the team accidentally sharing it with each other." Suga apologized. 

"It's fine. It hasn't affected your guys' play yet, and I expect you guys not to let it start to affect your play, understood?" 

"Yes, sir." 

 

Hinata felt like he had to make his failures up to Daichi. Not only had he accused Daichi of assaulting Suga, he had made him feel super awkward after walking in on their make out session. A few days after the locker room incident, Hinata found Daichi. But, to his surprise, Daichi started talking first. 

"So, you and Suga, huh?" Daichi asked awkwardly. "Since when?" 

"I fell in love with him at the beginning of the year. He was the first friend I met at Karasuno, followed by Kageyama. Suga was there to help me when I needed it. Thanks to him I polished my fundamentals enough to be on the team. I really admired Suga's attitude of fun and his strategizing even back then. We got closer, and we told each other we were gay, but nothing happened until the away game against Fukurodani." 

"What did happen?" 

"I talked in my sleep about Suga, and he heard since we shared a room that night. Once he figured out I liked him, he no longer had to be nervous about confessing to me, so he did. We've been together since then."

"Suga and I are going to the same university next year. He's told you about it, right?" 

"Yeah, of course." 

"He's leaving, Hinata. Are you sure you're going to be okay?" 

Hinata just laughed. 

"Clearly, you don't know Suga and I well enough. A little distance isn't going to come between us. We'll facetime, and come visit, and we can send cute little romantic love letters, and in two more years, I just might be there with you two. In the mean time, I'll focus on taking care of the club. I'm hoping to take the join captaincy from Tanaka-senpai and Noya-senpai in my third year." 

"That's a great aim, Hinata." Daichi smiled. He liked Hinata. Who didn't? He was a ball of positivity, and always cheered everyone up. But Daichi was still envious of him and Suga. And next year, when Hinata was a million miles away, Daichi would definitely win Suga's heart. 

Or so he thought. When it came down to it, Suga didn't budge an inch. Daichi and Suga hung out lots, as friends, but Suga never blushed around him anymore, he acted the exact same around his other university friends, and talked a lot about Hinata and how excited he was for him to come visit, or how excited he was to go visit Hinata. Daichi had lost. He wasn't the kind to try to sabotage a relationship, but he wasn't the type to just give up, either. 

One day, he bumped into Michimiya. She was also at that university, but neither of them knew the other was there. They started hanging out more, and Daichi started hanging out less than with Suga. He started to miss Michimiya's smile and laugh whenever they weren't hanging out. Hinata's words echoed in his head "Tell Michimiya-senpai I say hi!". And that was when Daichi realised that he had a lot more history with Michimiya than with anyone from Karasuno. He stopped thinking of Suga in the way he had since Hinata and Suga became a couple, and he started thinking of Michimiya that way instead. Luckily for him, Michimiya had thought of him like that since middle school. They got married after they graduated, and lived happily ever after. 

The year after the third years left, Noya and Tanaka became co-captains of Karasuno. They were still rowdy and hilarius, which is why Ennoshita, their vice captain, was the one doing half of the captain's work. Hinata and Kageyama became even more powerful and synchronised, and Karasuno won nationals again. Hinata had become the ace he'd always dreamed of being. He was Karasuno's Little Giant 2.0. The next year, after Noya and Tanaka and their classmates left, Hinata became captain and Kageyama was his vice captain. Yachi rounded up another first year to become manager-in-training, and Kageyama fell in love with her. Yachi, I mean. He took her to prom, and they went to the same school, and they, too, got married after they graduated. 

Then it was time for Hinata, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi and Kageyam to graduate. Once again, Hinata and Suga were first and third years at the same school. They had survived the two years of long distance, and their love burned brighter then ever when they were finally back at the same school. Once Hinata graduated university, they got married. Two years later, Suga and Hinata adopted children. They lived Happily. Ever. After. Like the both of them deserved.


End file.
